Like a Fool
by atothekc
Summary: Abel and Layla are trying to forge their own paths in life while being there for their parents. * Sequel to Beautiful Girl*
1. Roll up

**AN- And here is the sequel! Please review and follow and favorite! I love all of you! **

**Disclaimer- I do not own SOA, only my OCs. Nor do I own the song by Wiz**

* * *

_Whenever you need me_  
_Whenever want me,_  
_You know you can call me, I'll be there shortly_  
_Don't care what your friends say, cause they don't know me_  
_I can be your best friend, and you be my homie_  
_I ain't gonna flex, I'm not gonna front_  
_You know if I ball, then we all gonna stunt_  
_Send her my way, she ain't gotta hold up_  
_Whenever you call baby I roll up, I roll up, I roll up_

_Roll up - Wiz Khakifa_

And here she was, sitting on the picnic table watching her brother and best friend receive his full patch. The party was huge; according to Gem the only other patch party this big was her fathers. A dozen charters came into town including Tacoma, Vegas, and the nomads. Tacoma being here meant that her Uncle Koz was somewhere around here and nomads meant that Whiskey was most likely at the bar proving his nickname.

Layla Kip Teller looked down at her feet that were clad in high platform black heels. Her long tanned legs were exposed and her white shorts were sure to earn a comment or tow from the visiting sons since they were paired with the dark grey oversized crop top. Only Aunt Lyla would pick out an outfit like this, Gemma approved of course. All of her ink was on display. Teller, which started at her hip and down to mid thigh. Her black and grey skull on the back of one of her calves. The phrase "Chasing the Sun" in a fancy script went down her right side and her small yellow butterfly was on the front of her right shoulder. Her newest ones which were the black lace pattern that curved across her entire back and the Celtic cross on her left foot that matched her mothers. The only one that was not on full display was "Koz" on her right hip bone, the only part anyone could see of that was the top of the K. Layla was proud of all of her ink and would show it off to anyone who asked. She took some heat for it in school, but she learned to ignore them and after an incident at a party, only the really ballsy bitches fucked with her.

Layla flipped her long blonde her out of her face as she stood and walked over to where her mother was standing talking to Juice.

"Who let you wear that?" Juice asked as she stood next to her mother

"Aunt Lyla and Grandma." Layla laughed

"You approve of this?" Juice asked Eve

"Hey, I was here setting shit up. She's almost 18 for Christ's sake. She can wear what she wants."

"Key word there being almost!"

"What was I doing with you when I was her age?" Eve asked Juice

"Ew, please stop." Layla begged

"Yeah, shut up!" Juice retorted

"I wish Ope was here to see this." Eve said as she looked at Kenny and Piper congratulating Abel. "All of the boys patched Samcro."

"He is, mom."

"I'm glad they're all in now. I'm getting old and Chibs and Tig are like ancient." Juice laughed

"Don't remind me of how old people are!" Eve laughed as she walked away towards Jax

"I don't know how much you remember about when all that shit went down, but your mom took losing Opie and Clay real hard."

"I think it was more about Uncle Koz leaving right after that fucked her up." Layla replied

"Well yeah that too, but your dad changed when his best friend died and that in turn changed your mom." Juice tried to explain to the 17 year old. "Clay had a hand in raising your mother since she was 16, whether he was excommunicated or not, it still fucked with her."

Layla stopped and actually thought about what her uncle was telling her. This club becomes you and although she should already know that since she was born into it, it's different when you're an old lady or a member.

"Have you seen Dom?" Layla asked

"Demo? Eh, I wouldn't go looking for him." Juice said trying to protect her

"Okay, I get it. I'll just go look for Koz or Whiskey." Layla said as she walked into the clubhouse

* * *

Abel felt like the king of the world. Well, more like the prince. Kenny and Piper being about 7 years older than him had told him what it was going to be like finally being patched. But it was nothing like he expected. Nothing in his life had felt as good as his dad handing him his vest. Not winning his All-State title in football or when he got his Harley for his 16th birthday.

As he wandered around the lot, people slapped him on the back at every turn. He spotted his sister talking to their Uncle Kozik at the bar and his parents holed up in the corner making out, which he didn't really need to see.

"So, how does it finally feel to not be our bitch anymore?" Dominic laughed as he walked up to Abel

"Fucking great! Was it that bad when you prospected?"

"Yeah, but it only took me 9 months not a year and a half."

"Hey, they wouldn't let me drop out of school." Abel replied

"You wouldn't have won Charming high their first state championship if you did."

"I guess."

"So, who are you taking to your dorm?" Dom asked laughing

"I was thinking about that red head with the lip ring and the chick with the blue hair." Abel laughed

"Blue hair bites." Tig said as he came up behind the two younger men

"Can you even get it up anymore?" Dom asked

"Why yes I can and I'm going to go prove that right now." Tig said as she walked up to a croweater

"That's supposed to be my grandpa." Abel cringed

"Good luck man."

"Who are you looking at tonight?" Abel asked before Dom walked away

"No one tonight."

"Is that because my sister is here?" Abel laughed

"Jailbait." Dom said as he walked away

"Only for 4 more months, Demo!" Abel yelled after him

Dominic grabbed a beer from one of the coolers outside and took a seat next to his uncle on a bench.

"Sup?" Happy asked

"Thinking about headed home soon."

"Kinda early for you."

"Yeah. Just don't really feel like partying." Dom answered

"Heard you already got some from that blonde with the big tits." Happy laughed

"Bitch couldn't suck dick, so I said fuck it and walked away." Dom said laughing with Happy

"Pining for my best friend's little sister?" Hap asked

"Would everyone just shut the fuck up about that?" Dom said as he walked away towards his bike

* * *

Layla was having a good time until the guys started disappearing into the dorms. Eve and Jax had already gone home and only a few of the sons were still wandering around.

"I'm going to go home before the dorm parties start flowing out here." Layla said as she stood from the bar

"See you tomorrow!" Bobby said from his perch on the bar "Be ready to help your mother clean."

"You're not funny." Layla said as she walked out to the lot

Layla noticed that Dom's bike was still parked in the row even thought Abel said that he left around an hour or two ago. Layla turned around and looked up towards the roof and noticed smoke puffs going up.

"I'm up here if that's what you're looking for spinning around like a top down there." Layla heard Dom say from the roof

"What are you doing up there?" She laughed

"Hanging out. You can come up."

"Alright." Layla said as she started towards the ladder.

Layla got to the top of the ladder and took the hand up that Dom offered. He was wearing a white t-shirt with a grey flannel under his cut and her favorite baggy dark jeans he owned.

"Thanks."

"No problem. Lyla and Gemma dress you?" He asked with a smirk

"Ha yeah. I ditched the heels an hour ago." She said as she looked down at her worn leather flip flops

"So, you graduate next week?"

"Yeah."

"Are you going to college or what?" Dom asked and then passed her the joint he was smoking

"No, I'm going to work here and Lyla wants me to help out a bit at Diosa." She answered

"What exactly are you going to be doing there?"

"Haha, nothing like that. Just some bookwork and computer shit." Layla laughed

"I was just making sure."

"Why?" Layla asked slightly challenging him

"Because. Hey are you going to be alright getting home?"

"Yeah, I was going to walk. Drinking and driving is frowned upon." She laughed

"Nah, I'll give you a ride. I only had two beers and it looks like you also smoked most of my joint." Dom said as he stood and took off his flannel and handed it to Layla. "Here."

"Thanks." She said as they made their way down the ladder and to his bike

"So what ever happened to that kid from Stockton you were seeing?" Dom asked

"Todd the rapper? That ended." Layla laughed

"Do I need to kick his ass?"

"No, I ended it. He was annoying and couldn't talk let alone rap."

"Well, I am here if you ever need me." He said as he handed her his helmet

"I know." Layla said as she wrapped her arms around his middle


	2. When your heart stops beating

**AN- I'm sorry it took me so long to get this up, but I was super busy during Christmas. Please review!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own SOA only my OCs**

* * *

She says it all without a thought in her head  
She says it all and she's pressed up against me  
A little something just to take off the edge  
A little more and I'll fall of the planet entirely

I'll be there when your heart stops beating  
I'll be there when your last breath's taken away  
In the dark when there's no one listening  
In the times when we both get carried away  
When we both get carried away

When your heart stops beating - +44

Dom was helping Happy put the final touches on Abel's tank when an electric blue slant bike pulled into the lot. At first, he thought it was some passer by looking for an oil change until he spotted Layla on the back of the bike. She hopped off once it stopped and took the full face helmet off. The guy did the same and Dom recognized him from somewhere he just couldn't remember where.

"Who's the punk with Kip?" Happy asked his nephew

"I know him from somewhere." Dom replied just as Abel and Juice came out of the office

"Who's that with your sister?" Hap asked Abel

"Fucking Mark Quincy." Abel said with a glare

"Quincy Training. His family owns the gym near Charming heights." Juice said as Layla walked up with Mark following her

"Hey guys. What's up?"

"Why are you with that bitch?" Abel asked his sister

"We met at Carrie's grad party the other day. Mark, this is my brother Abel and my uncle Juice. And that's Happy and Dominic."

"Yeah, I know Abel. We were on the football team together." Mark replied

"Yeah, you were a senior when I was a sophomore. I took your spot on varsity." Abel smirked

"Still cocky." Mark quipped back

"You know Layla's still 17, right?" Dom asked

"We're just friends. I gave her a ride here from Carrie's house."

"Yeah, since every one of you didn't answer your phones when I called." Layla replied. "Thank you for the ride."

"That's where I know you from! I kicked your ass like 3 weeks ago in Stockton." Dom laughed

"Knocked out in 2 minutes." Happy added

"Bye Layla." Mark said as he walked back to his bike

"Thanks a lot." Layla said as she turned and punched her brother in his arm

"Ow, he's 21, jailbait." Abel laughed

"Only for a few more months. He was nice to me asshole. And you!" Layla said as she turned to Dom. "You were no better! I am going to die a virgin because of all of you!"

"Hey!" All four of them yelled

"Don't talk to me. I'll be at Freddie's if mom asks." Layla said as she walked out of the lot

"She's going to get a new tattoo or something." Juice stated

"I'll go follow her." Abel said as he went to move his bike

"Bike isn't dry yet." Happy said

"Demo, go make sure she gets there alright." Juice said before he headed back into the garage

"Fine." Dom said as he went to his bike

* * *

Dom caught up with Layla on Main Street. He hadn't noticed that she looked a little different back at the garage. Her hair was up and out of her face and she had on a white linen dress with a brown leather belt and her favorite leather flip flops. Dom pulled up a little farther than her and turned off his bike.

"You walked pretty fast." He said as she walked up to him

"Are you my fucking babysitter?"

"What? No."

"Then why are you always taking me home and to school and following me around!"

"Because Jax and the guys ask me to." Dom replied

"Fuck off." Layla said as she continued down the street

"Damn it. Layla wait." He said as he started up the bike and just drove right to Freddie's to wait for her

About five minutes later, Layla came walking up to his bike.

"What are you doing here?" She asked

"Waiting for you. You really shouldn't be walking around alone."

"Nothing is going on right now." Layla said talking about the club

"Doesn't mean something won't start."

"If you come in here then I get to practice on you." Layla smirked

"So I can have pretty butterflies like Abel? No way."

"Then you can watch me get my nipples pierced." She laughed

"Hell no. That's gross."

"Why? Because it's me or because you don't like blood?" Layla said teasing him

"Bite me."

"Gladly." Layla said as she walked into the shop with Dom close on her heels, swearing up a storm

"Hey, Layla." Freddie and Lucy said

"Hey." Layla said as she walked into the back. "Stop following me."

"No."

"Dominic! I swear to god if you don't get the fuck away from me…"

"You'll what? Shoot me? I know you don't have your M&P. You don't have a bag and you have nowhere to hide it under that little slip of a dress." He said as he got closer to her

"I'll tell dad you made a pass at me." Layla threatened

"Ha! He'd congratulate me. Everyone knows you have a thing for me. Always have."

"Like you don't for me? Favoring blonde sweetbutts lately?" She teased getting even closer to him

"How many of the guys I've fought have you gone out with?"

"3." Layla whispered as he back her into the wall

"At least the croweaters put out. According to what you said earlier, you haven't gotten very far with those dates." Dom said as he placed his hands on either side of her head against the wall

"Don't start something you can't finish."

"Oh, believe me. If I start something, I definitely plan on finishing it." He said as he inched closer to her face.

This was finally happening and Layla was going to make sure it would. She closed the gap between the two of them. Dom kissed her back and pushed his hands into her hair. Just as things were beginning to get hotter, Dom pulled away.

"What's wrong?" Layla asked out of breath

"We can't do this."

"Why? You like me and I like you."

"Yeah, but you're 17 and we're in the back of a tattoo shop." Dom laughed as he put his head down onto her shoulder. "Believe me, if you were legal and we were in my dorm that little dress would be in shreds."

"Alright, I agree." She said as she moved across the room. "Now, you can go back to the lot and I'm going to draw some. I'll call Abel for a ride back."

"Alright. Don't tell anybody."

"Are you nuts? I'm not telling a soul."

"I'll see you later." He said as he walked up to her and kissed her lightly on the lips

"Bye."

* * *

After Dom left, Layla hung around drawing for a bit more and then walked to her friend Carrie's house. Carrie Moore was Layla's only friend in school. It didn't really make sense that they were friends, since Carrie was a popular cheerleader. She had long dark brown hair and pale skin. She was kind of a bitch, but that's probably why she and Layla got along.

"So? That's what you're wearing to the party?" Carrie asked as Layla walked into her house

"I planned on letting you dress me since you would have even if I had picked my own outfit out." Layla laughed

"Yeah, you're right." She laughed also. "So, how's your brother?"

"Ew, please stop."

"What? Tell him I want a repeat of last week." Carrie laughed

"Do you know how nasty that is? What if I fucked your brother?"

"My brother is married and lives in Washington. Plus, you'd have to have sex first."

"Shut up." Layla said as Carrie through a pair of black shorts and a bright pink top at her

"Put that on and do not whine about it."

Layla looked at the outfit and shook her head knowing that a tall pair of heels and too much makeup was going to accompany it. She walked out of the bathroom and kept trying to pull the top down since it only came to her belly button.

"Hmm, that top fits me fine."

"Well, that's because you're only 4'11 and have no boobs."

"Excuse me for not being a big boobed giant." Carrie snarked back

"Where are we going anyways?" Layla asked as she finished her makeup

"Manteca. There's a new party in some warehouse."

"Are you kidding me?"

"There are free drinks and I know you will never turn down that." Carrie laughed as she grabbed her purse and headed out her room

"Fine, but if it's dumb, we're leaving." Layla said as they got into Carrie's car

"Alright."

When they got to the warehouse, it was packed full of people that neither one of them knew. Carrie dragged some random onto the dance floor while Layla headed to the bar. She ordered her regular glass of whiskey and just took in her surroundings. Carrie was always dragging Layla out to these things with her. And just like tonight, Layla got her glass of booze and waiting in a corner till Carrie had her fill.

"Hey, wana dance?" Some guy asked Layla, who was facing away from him

"No thank you." Layla said as she turned and then noticed that the guy had a cut on, a sons cut. "You're a son?"

"Yeah, Vegas charter." The guy said and smiled this huge smile.

He was ridiculously good looking. He wasn't rough good looking like Dom, but pretty boy good looking. Even in the dark club she could see is bright green eyes. His short messy brown hair looked like he had just rolled out of bed. He was tall and built.

"What's your name?" He asked

"Layla. What's yours?"

"Talon. So, will you dance with me?" He asked again

"Yeah."

He led Layla out onto the dance floor just as some fast club song started. Layla was nervous. Yeah, she could dance, but she found the whole situation awkward.

"So, is Talon really your name or is it one of those retarded nicknames most of the sons have?" Layla asked as she turned to face away from him and his hand came down to hold her hips

"It's really my name. Can I take a guess that your last name is Teller?" He laughed."I could get shot for this."

"Ha maybe, but that would require my brother and dad knowing where I am and they don't"

"Layla!" Carrie said as she ran up to them. "Woah, sorry but I swear I just saw Whiskey by the bar."

"How many of you guys are here?" Layla turned and asked Talon

"Like 7. Me and 4 other guys from Vegas and Whiskey and Quinn." Talon said

"Quinn!? Carrie, we gota go now."

"Wait, how can I get a hold of you?" Talon said as he grabbed her wrist

"Come to Charming." Layla said as Carrie pulled her away

"Kip!" Whiskey yelled as he came up behind Talon. "I swear that was her."

"Who?" Talon asked faking innocence

"Teller's kid. Damn, I gota call Hap." Whiskey said as he walked away

* * *

By the time Carrie dropped Layla off at her house, Jax was already home. Layla walked in the front door and Eve, Jax and Abel were waiting in the living room for her.

"Hey, what's up?" Layla asked

"Sit down." Eve said to her daughter

"Where were you about an hour ago?" Jax asked

"At Carrie's."

"Why did Whiskey call Happy saying that he saw you at a party in Manteca?" Eve asked

"I don't know. Maybe it was someone who looked like me?"

"You meet Talon?" Abel asked knowing that his sister was lying

"Who?" Layla said

"Talon Tully, Vegas charter. He just served 2 years for arson. Huge pretty boy?" Abel said

"No, I told you I was at Carrie's."

"Layla, I can smell the Jack on your breath." Eve said. "Just go to your room."

"Mom, I.."

"You're done. Room now." Jax said

Layla went up to her room and her phone started going off. It was a number she didn't know.

"Hello?"

"Layla, did I mention that I'm the intel officer?" Talon said

"I don't think you told me that."

"I have to make this quick, but I'll be in Charming next month. And I was wondering if I could call you sometimes?"

"I'd like that."

"Yeah? Alright, I'll call you." Talon laughed into the phone

"Layla Kip! Off the phone now!" Eve yelled up the stairs

"I gota go. Bye." Layla said as she hung up

"Can I talk to you?" Abel said as he walked into her room

"I guess."

"So, over Dom already?"

"There isn't anything going on with us."

"That isn't what he said happened at Freddie's." Abel said as he crossed his arms

"Asshole. Why did he tell you?"

"Because you're my little sister and he's my best friend." Abel said as Layla ignored him. "Do you have your hearing aid in? Are you listening to me?"

"Shut up."

"Kip, he really likes you. Talon is an ass. He just got of fucking prison."

"And half of our family has been in prison. Big deal."

"Does he know you aren't legal yet?" Abel asked

"No."

"Please just think about what you're doing. Dom to Talon in the same day?"

"Alright, can I go to bed now please?"

"Yeah."

"Oh, Carrie said she'd like to go out with you again." Layla said as she gagged

"I'll call her." Abel laughed and walked out of the room


	3. Tequila

**AN- I apologize that this took me a bit to get up, but I wasn't too sure how to play this out and to be honest I don't completely like it. So please read and review and ask me questions!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own SOA or the song by Kenny Chesney. I only own my OCs**

* * *

'Cause you and Tequila make me crazy  
Run like poison in my blood  
One more night could kill me, baby  
One is one too many, one more is never enough  
When it comes to you  
Oh, the damage I could do  
It's always your favorite sins  
That do you in

Kenny Chesney ft. Grace Potter - You and Tequila

Layla had been talking to Talon almost every night for the last month, but during the day she was hanging out with Dominic. She had convinced Abel that she was no longer talking to Talon and since he had moved out a few weeks ago, it was even easier. She also started working at Diosa and she was spending a lot of her time there. Layla hated having to dress up every day, but there was a fully stocked bar and she had complete access to it all day.

"Layla, do you have yesterday's earnings done?" Lyla asked as she walked into the back room where Layla's little area was

"Yeah, I'm printing it out now." Layla said as her phone started to ring

"Better not let Nero see you with your phone out." Lyla reminded her as she took the report from the printer and left

"Hello?" Layla said

"Hey, it's me." Dom replied "I'm on my way to Diosa and was wondering if you wanted to go get lunch with me."

"Sure, I just finished the last reported I needed to do, so I am free for the rest of the day."

"Alright, I'll be there soon." Dom said and then hung up

Layla went out to the bar and grabbed a glass of Jameson while she waited for Dominic. She was about 2 glasses in when he walked through the door.

"You look different." Dom laughed as he walked up to Layla

Layla looked down at her navy blue shift dress with a white belt and white heels.

"Good different or bad different?" Layla asked

"Good different. Definitely good different." Dom smirked. "You ready to get out of here?"

"Yeah, I just gota clock out with Nero." Layla said as she walked towards Nero's office

"Come in." Nero said after Layla knocked

"Hey. I finished all the reports for today."

"Alright, tell Demo I said to watch his hands." Nero laughed

"I'll see you tomorrow, Love you Papa." Layla laughed as she walked back to the bar

Layla met Dom at the little bistro that had opened up not too long ago. They sat at a table in by the window and the waiter came and took their order. Layla ordered her food and wine.

"How is it that you're only 17 and can get away with ordering booze?"

"I look older." Layla laughed

"That and your last name is Teller."

"Maybe, so what have you been up to?" Layla asked

"Helping Hap with his jobs more. How is everything at Diosa?"

"I can't complain. Short hours and good pay."

"Helps that your grandma's husband runs the place." Dom laughed

"So do the Sons."

They had a good time talking and finished their food. Layla was a bit buzzed by the time they walked out to the parking lot.

"Maybe I should ride back with you."

"I think that would be a good idea." Dom replied and led Layla to his bike. "Are you coming to the lot?"

"Yeah." Layla said as she shifted her dress and got onto Dom's bike

* * *

They pulled into the lot and Layla noticed that there were a lot more bikes parked in the line.

"Who's in town?" Layla asked as she climbed down and fixed her dress

"Vegas. They're riding up with us to Tacoma." Dom answered

"Vegas?" Layla said with a shocked expression and ran to the office

"That Kip?" Abel said as he walked up to his best friend

"Yeah, went to lunch and she was a bit buzzed so we came here. Freaked out when I told her Vegas was in town."

"Shit. I'll be back." Abel said as he went to the office

"What does everyone know that I don't?" Dom yelled

"Is he here?" Layla asked her brother as he walked into the office

"You lied!" Abel yelled

"Shut up! Like Carrie hasn't been at your house every night this week!"

"She's 18! Layla, do you even know how old he is?"

"I don't know like 23." Layla guessed

"Try never told him how old you were?"

"No, he said he was their intel officer so I figured he knew." Layla said

"Juice has all of your info on block. No one can hack into it." Abel laughed sarcastically

"Shit. How do you know so much about him anyways?"

"I met him before he went inside when dad let me go with them on a run before I was a prospect and I thought he was a cool guy. Later that night, he punched a fucking sweetbutt in the face because she mouthed off. He is bad news." Abel said to his sister

"I can make my own judgments."

"What are you going to tell Dom?" Abel said stepping in front of the door as Layla tried to leave. "I can only protect you so much."

"I'm friends with Talon, that's it. And I'm friends with Dominic." Layla said as she pushed her brother out of the way and walked across the lot

"Hey, Lisa Marie!" Bobby yelled as Layla walked into the clubhouse

"Hey, Elvis."

"You meet the Vegas guys before?" He asked

"Most of them." Layla said as she spotted Talon over by the pool table smiling at her. "Is my mom here?"

"No, she went shopping with Tiggy. I know your dad wanted to talk to you though. He's in church." Bobby said

"Thanks, Elvis." Layla said as she walked over and knocked on the large doors and then went in

"Hey, little bit." Jax smiled as Layla walked over and sat next to him at the table

"You wanted to talk to me?"

"Yeah, since your birthday is coming up and we are going to Tacoma this week, I was thinking that maybe you would want to come up with us."

"To Tacoma?" Layla asked

"If you want to go, you can."

"What about work?"

"I already asked Nero and he said that you can have a paid vacation for your birthday." Jax laughed

"Who's going?"

"Me, Abe, Dom, Happy and Whiskey. The guys from Vegas that are here will be going to." He said

"Alright, I'll go." Layla laughed

"Only thing is that we won't be taking a van down, so you'll have to ride with one of us the entire time."

"How long are we going to be down there?" She asked

"2 days tops. Happy and Dom have to take of something for Donut."

"So we'll be home the day before my birthday?"

"Hopefully." Jax said as Layla stood up

"Alright, I'll go home and pack a bag."

"Small bag." Jax called out as Layla left the room

Layla was excited to go to Tacoma. She hadn't been up there in about 5 years and missed the city. The summer after Kozik moved back up there, she spent 2 weeks there with him. What she wasn't happy about was that Talon would also be riding up there with them. She liked him, but they didn't have a connection like she had with Dominic. Whether it was because they had only met in person once or if it was something else was unknown. She thought about this as she walked out to the garage to find one of the guys to give her a ride home and then to get her car.

"Hey, Chuck! Anyone free to give me a ride home?" Layla asked

"Hello, Miss Layla. Dominic can when he goes out to get the next repo." He replied

"Thanks, I'll go let him know." She said as she walked into the garage. Dominic was working under some old car.

"Hey, Dom?" Layla said as she kicked his foot

"Sup?" He asked as he rolled out and stood up. He didn't have a shirt on and had grease smeared on his chest and face.

"I-I need a ride home." She stumbled

"What's wrong?" Dom asked with a smirk as he walked towards Layla

"Nothing, I just need you to take me home when you leave for the repos."

"You're blushing." He laughed as Layla bumped into a tool box

"I am not." She said as he placed his hands on the tool box behind her

"You look really sexy when you're embarrassed."

"Hey Dem- "Juice started as he walked into the garage. "What the fuck!?"

Dom jumped back away from Layla "Hey Juice, sup?" he nervously asked

"You, shut up. Layla, what was he doing to you?"

"Juice, calm down. Dom wasn't doing anything. I was just asking him if he could give me a ride home so I can change and get clothes for Tacoma."

"Bullshit."

"When have I ever lied to you?" Layla said

"When you were seven and faked sick. When you were 14 and told me that you didn't break my ipod. And finally about 8 months ago when you said you were at Carrie's house, but you really went on a date with some guy!" Juice rambled

"How the fuck do you remember all that?" Dom asked

"I remember everything when it comes to her and now I'm going to kill you." Juice said as he charged towards Dominic

"I didn't do anything!" Dom yelled as he ran into the lot

"Grow up!" Layla yelled after them as her mother pulled into her parking spot

"What's going on?" Eve asked as she sat on a table with Layla

"Juice assumed something and is now chasing Dom around."

Eve laughed as Juice slipped "Juan Carlos! Leave that boy alone!" she yelled at her brother

"Evie! I was protecting Layla!" He said placing his hand on his knees

"Dominic take Layla to the house." Eve said as she rubbed her temples "You are going to help me unload all this food since Tiggy ditched me." She said as she pulled Juice towards her SUV

Dominic came over to where Layla was sitting. "Maybe I should be more aware of who's around." He nervously laughed

"Yeah, you should." She laughed and then noticed Talon walking towards them. "Let's go." Layla said as she ran over to one of the tow trucks.

"I don't have a shirt!" He yelled after her and then followed, not noticing Talon walking up behind him

Talon was standing there with his mouth hanging open. Layla had ignored him two times now and he was starting to get a little mad. She seemed to be interested in him when they were on the phone, but not it was like she couldn't care less about him being there.

* * *

Layla stared out the window the entire drive to her house. Dominic kept glancing at her every so often and she knew he was going to ask what was going on with her lately. He parked in the drive way and followed her into the house.

"Think Abel has any clothes left here?" He asked as he went up the stairs behind her

"Yeah, he should. Sorry about that." She said as she went to her room and he went to Abel's across the hall

Dom went in Abel's closet and grabbed a plain black shirt, it was a bit too small on him, but it would do until they got back to the lot. He then walked across to Layla room and went to knock but noticed that the door was partially open. He stuck his head in and saw that Layla was not done changing. She was looking through her closet with just a pair of black cotton boy short panties on. He couldn't take his eyes off of her. The detailed lace tattoo curved down her back to her perfect ass. He knew he shouldn't be spying on her but he could not turn away.

"If you're going to be a peeping tom, you might all well just come in." Layla said still looking in her closet

"I-I..." Dom stuttered at he opened her door more and walked in shutting the door behind him

"Who's embarrassed now?" Layla smirked as she turned her head to face him

"You're a tease." He said as he walked towards her

"And jailbait." She said as she turned to face him

"You really did get your nipples pierced." He laughed as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into him

"Dom, what are you doing." She asked as he lowered his face to hers

"Something I should have done months ago." He said as he kissed her with everything in him

Layla moaned into his mouth as he guided them to the bed. His hands went straight to her breasts as soon as they lay down. Layla started to undo his belt and he broke their kiss to pull his shirt over his head. Dom lowered his head to her left breast and slowly pulled the bar in it and pulled his pants down at the same time.

"Don't stop." Layla whined when he pulled away

"Layla, look at me." He said as her eyes shifted up to his. "Are you completely sure about this?"

"Yes, this is all I've ever wanted." She said as he smiled and kissed her again


	4. On the road again

**AN- I am sorry that it took me so long to get this up, but I have been crazy busy. So please, review and follow and favorite! I really look forward to hearing what you all think of this and I love you all!**

**Disclaimer - I do not own SOA or the song by the amazing Mr. Willie Nelson, only my OC's **

* * *

And I can't wait to get on the road again.  
On the road again -  
Like a band of gypsies we go down the highway  
We're the best of friends.  
Insisting that the world keep turning our way  
And our way  
is on the road again.  
Just can't wait to get on the road again.  
The life I love is makin' music with my friends  
And I can't wait to get on the road again.  
On the road again

On the road again – Willie Nelson

After spending an afternoon getting everything together for Happy and his dad, Abel finally got to head home to get his things together for the trip to Tacoma. He pulled into his drive way and looked at the small ranch that he had rented. And when he said small, he meant it. One bedroom and 1 ½ bathrooms. The kitchen was the sized of his parent's bathroom and the living room was half of his bedroom at home. But it wasn't like he was there that much anyways. He walked up to his front door and went to unlock it, but he noticed that it was already unlocked. He pulled his Beretta and made his way into the house. He heard movement in the kitchen and slowly walked in.

"Freeze, you fuck-"Abel started and the person turned around and pulled their gun out.

"Fuck Abel! You're an asshole!" Layla screamed at her brother as she lowered her M&P and Abel did the same.

"Me? You're the one in my house! What are you doing here anyways?"

"Dominic dropped me off when he was on his way to the clubhouse." Layla explained

"I haven't given you a key to here yet so how the fuck did you get in?"

"Key on the top of the door frame. You and dad are awfully alike." Layla laughed

"Shut up." Abel said as he sat down at the table. "Are you ready to head out?"

"Yeah, but first I need to ask you for a favor." She said as she set the sandwich she was making down in front of Abel

"Bribing me, must be something really important. Alright, what is it?"

"So, I may have just done something that is a very big deal."

"Finally pop that cherry?" Abel laughed

"Why do you always know what I'm going to tell you before I do?" She huffed

"Because you're my sister and because you winced when you sat down. How do you plan on riding all the way to Tacoma?" He laughed

"Why do you have to be such a dick? I need you to help keep Talon away from me."

"Sorry, that's your mess. Tell him you just wana be friends or some shit." Abel said as he got up and walked into the living room

"I will but Dom can't know that I've been talking to him."

"I told you that I could only protect you so much." Abel said as he grabbed his duffle bag off of the couch and Layla did the same with hers by the door

"Abel, come on."

"Why don't you just tell Dom?" he said as he placed both of their bags in his saddle bags

"Because I can't!"

"I'll think about it, just get the fuck on the bike before dad rips me a new one."

* * *

They pulled into the lot a few minutes later and lined up with the other guys who were riding out. Dom was at his bike securing his saddle bags when Layla got off of Abel's bike. She smiled at him and he returned it and added a wink.

"You two better cut that shit out before someone notices." Abel said to his sister

"Before who notices what?" Eve said as she walked up behind her children

"Hey mom!" They both said

"Abel, dad wants you to go make sure the Vegas guys are ready." Eve said and then turned to her daughter. "I need to talk to you alone."

"What?" Layla asked after Abel walked away

"When?"

"When what?"

"You and Dominic. Layla, I'm not an idiot. The way you to keep sneaking glances at each other."

"Bout 2 hours ago." Layla huffed

"Kip, I'm not going to say anything. Who else knows?"

"Abel, I had to tell him."

"Alright, just keep it under wraps till you get back." Eve explained

"You mean till my birthday?"

"Well, yes. Things aren't like they were when I was your age. I'm happy for you. I know how you've always felt about him and I know he feels the same." Eve finished

"You think?"

"Yes, baby. Now, keep your brother and dad in line for me. And make sure Koz is taking care of himself."

"I promise. I love you mom. I know I don't say if enough, but I really do." Layla said as she hugged her mother

"I know, I love you too. And I brought you a present." Eve said as she handed Layla her case with her hearing aid in it

"Thanks." Layla said as she took it

"You grab your tattooing shit, but not this?"

"Sorry. I'll see you in a few days." Layla said as she slipped her hearing aid on and walked over to the bikes

"You've been avoiding me." Talon said from behind her

"Hi Talon. I really haven't."

"So, Demo is your boyfriend?" he asked as he walked closer to her

"Dom? Why would you-" Layla started

"Kip! Let's go!" Abel yelled to his sister so they could start out

"Looks like it's time to go." Layla said as she walked away

"Ready to go little bit?" Jax asked Layla "You can only ride with Abel or Whiskey, no one else has bitch seats."

"No problem, I'll ride with Abel first."

* * *

The ride up wasn't too bad. They stuck to the main highway most of the ride. Abel's bike was fast and Layla always had fun riding with him. Her dad was too cautious when he rode with her and so was Tig. The wind felt amazing on Layla's face as they sped past cars and semis. It was a hot day and she was layered in her "biker bitch" gear as her mother called it. Light wash skinny jeans; mid calf Harley boots, white leather jacket and her matte black helmet completed the look. She had tried to take off her jacket at the last stop and she thought her dad was going to have a heart attack. Layla would often glance around to look at the other guys faces as they rode. Whiskey was always singing some song that was stuck in his head. Her dad kept a stoic face on; as did her brother unless he was playing road games with Dom. Happy was her favorite to watch though. He would switch between a deathly stare and a big shit-eating grin. She could almost hear the song "On the road again" when he was smiling.

They were about an hour outside of Tacoma when Layla finally lost all feeling in her ass. Then she saw 3 bikes pulled up behind them when they got off of the highway. When they sped up and past them she noticed that it was Koz, Bowie and Quinn. Koz tapped the top of her helmet as he passed. The three of them led to way to the clubhouse. When they got to the lot, Abel let Layla off and parked his bike with the other guys. The first thing she did was strip off her jacket down to her grey ribbed tank top.

Donut, Lorca and a few of the other guys came out to greet them. Since Lee died 3 years ago, Donut became president and made Kozik his VP. Layla always got an odd vibe from Donut. She didn't know what it was about the 50 something year old man but something just told her to steer clear.

"Didn't think you'd bring the whole charter down for a lil job and apparently Vegas too." Donut laughed as he shook Jax's hand

"Happy's training Demo and Vegas are gona fuel up and head to Vancouver tonight." He replied

"And Frick and Frack?" referring to Abel and Layla

"Abel's patched now and needs to earn some miles. Kip just wanted to ride along. Didn't think I needed to explain myself to you."

"Just asking. We got a bit of heat with some low key street gang in town." Donut explained

"Ain't that who we're cleaning up tonight?" Hap asked as he walked over

"Yeah, they tried to dabble in human trafficking." He explained

"They tried to pick up Lee's niece." Bowie added as he walked up to the group

"She alright?" Jax asked

"I'm fine." Said a girl as she walked up behind Donut. She had midnight black hair that was shaved on one side with zig zags. Her arms were covered in sleeves of black and grey flowers. She was dressed simply in black jeans and a light blue tank top. She looked to be around Abel's age maybe a year or two older.

"This is Lee's niece, Roma Pirro." Bowie said

"Hi, Abel Teller." Abel said as he pushed his way into the group and flashed the infamous Teller grin

"Nice try Junior." Roma laughed " Donut, I'm going home."

"You can't yet." He said

"I'll be alright. I do live right across the street." She laughed again and walked off the lot

"I am in love." Abel said staring at the woman walking away

"Good luck, we're all pretty sure she's a dike." Koz laughed as he joined the group

"No way." Abel laughed

"Yeah way. Never showed any interest in any guys around here." Bowie said

"Whatever." Abel said as he went to the clubhouse

"Crushed the poor kid's heart." Jax laughed "Anyone seen Kip?"

"Better question. Where's Dom?" Hap asked suspiciously

* * *

Dom had Layla pushed up against the bathroom wall of the clubhouse. They managed to sneak away while everyone was talking.

"This is a terrible idea." Layla said as Dom kissed down her neck

"I can't wait. That fucking jacket makes me insane." He said as he bit down on her collar bone and she cried out

Just as Dom started to undo her jeans, they heard footsteps outside in the hallway coming closer.

"Shh." Layla said as she pulled away from Dom and buttoned her jeans back up

"Maybe this was a bad idea." Dom admitted

"So you do value your life." Layla quipped

"Shut up. You leave first and then I'll wait then leave."

Layla walked out of the bathroom and almost right into Whiskey.

"Sup?" He asked her

"Nothing much, just trying to wipe some sweat off." She laughed

"You see Demo around?"

"Nope. Did you need him for something?"

"Hap does. Why do I think that you're lying?"

"I'm not." She said as she started to walk away

"Maybe I'll just check the bathroom." Whiskey said as he started for the door

"No! Listen here Dewayne, I'll tell my mom that when I was in the 4th grade, you signed me out of school and took me to Funderland Park and fed me all that shit and that's why I was sick for a week and missed my dance recital and made her cry." Layla threatened

"You ramble when you're nervous." He said as he headed away from the bathroom door. "But she would kill me if you told her that so I'll drop the subject for now."

"Holy fuck." Layla said as she finally released the breath she was holding

"He gone?" Dom asked as he poked his head out of the bathroom

"Yeah. I told you!"

"Yeah, I know. I gota go see what Hap wants. I'll see you later." He said as he kissed her and walked away. Layla followed shortly after. But what they didn't notice was that someone had seen them and was going to use their new information to his advantage.


	5. Absolute Zero

**AN- I am so so so so sorry that I haven't posted. I'm attempting to find a new job and my grandfather has been in the hospital. I made a long chapter to try and make up for it. Please read and review, it would really make my day if someone did!**

**Disclaimer - I do not own SOA or the song by Stone Sour. I only own my OC's**

***** Also I added links to my profile for what pictures I use for each OC, except Poodle. **

* * *

I can bleed if I want to bleed  
I can fail if I feel the need  
This face is my last confession  
This life, it feels like a prison  
Oh, I'm not afraid  
I'm giving into grievances again  
You're looking at an absolute zero  
I'm not the devil but I won't be your hero

Absolute Zero - Stone Sour

Jax had just hung up with Eve when Dom and Happy pulled back into the lot. He knew that something was wrong when Hap went over to Dom and placed a hand on his shoulder and said something. Having known Dom since he was a toddler, Jax knew when something was bothering him. He was, at the same time, too much and nothing like his uncle. They both would do anything for the club and their brothers, yet would drop all of that for each other. Each had that darkness inside them, which frightened some. But Dom was able to separate himself from the club when he had a fight. Happy was about the club at all times. Dom also showed his sensitive side more than Happy.

Jax was not by any means a stupid man. Sure, he made a lot of mistakes, but he learned from each one. He knew something was going on with Layla and Dom. He also knew that Eve knew something was going on. Hell, Abel knew too. They snuck little glances at each other and flirted when they thought no one was around. They acted like he and Evie did before they got officially together. The parts of Dom that came from Happy were what scared Jax about the two being together. He had first hand experience at how well Layla could push buttons and he wasn't sure Dom could keep his shit together if they got into a real end all blow out. Now, all that being said, he did trust his daughter to make good choices. She had earned enough street smarts from Gemma and Eve to take care of herself. Plus she could hit a penny in the air with her M&P.

Hap and Dom then walked over to where Jax was standing.

"Dom, why don't you go get some food." Jax said

"Yeah, sure." He said as he walked away from his uncle and Jax

"What happened?" Jax asked Hap "Things go south?"

"Nah, job got done. I had him do it alone."

"You sure that was a good idea?" Jax asked

"He did great, just hit him hard on the way back. "

"I'll send Abe to check on him."

"Nah, it'll just piss him off." Hap replied and then spotted Layla talking to Quinn. "I'll have Kip go talk to him."

"Kip?" Jax asked knowing that Happy had the same thought as he did.

"Yeah." Hap said as he walked over to her.

"Hey, Hap!" Quinn said as he walked up

"Kip, can I talk to you?"

"I'll go get a beer." Quinn said as he walked away

"What's up?" Layla asked

"Dom's having some issues dealing with what went down tonight."

"I'll go get Abel." Layla said as she started to stand up

"No. I want you to go talk to him."

"Me?"

"Yeah, you. I'm not an idiot. I know about you two." Happy smirk

"Hap, please don't get him in trouble." Layla pleaded

"I'm not. I was young once too and he is my nephew first and foremost." He laughed "I think he went to get some food."

Layla nodded and walked over to where the tables where set up. Dom wasn't at any of the tables and he wasn't in the food line either. She spotted her brother talking to one of the Tacoma members near some street bikes and went over to ask him if he has seen Dom.

"Hey."

"What's up?" Abel asked. "Kip, this is Poodle. He just patched Tacoma from New Orleans. This is my little sister Layla Kip."

Layla looked at the young patch. He was tall and built. He had a buzzed head and was attractive. He reminded her of some actor her mother loved, Channing something or another.

"Poodle?" Layla asked as she shook the hand he offered

"Ha, yeah. My name is Louis Edward Frances DuMonet. Bowie said that my name was something he would name a poodle and it stuck." He explained

"Wow, I thought Uncle Juice had it bad. What are you guys looking at? Who's bike?"

"Poodle's. He use to race them in New Orleans. He was just telling me bout em."

"Mom would kill you if you bought a street bike." Layla laughed "Hey, Happy wants me to find Dom have you guys seen him?"

"Yeah, if you go around the back of the garage there's a ladder that heads up to the roof. He went up there." Poodle said

"Figures." Layla said as she headed towards the garage

* * *

The Tacoma clubhouse reminded Layla a lot of home. The club house was a good amount bigger than Samcro's, but out of the 4 or 5 charters she had visited, Tacoma was her favorite. They didn't have as many old ladies running around as some of the other charters so, anytime she visited, she never had to help with cleaning up, that was the job of the 20+ sweetbutts running around. Layla located the ladder and started her way up. When she reached the top, Dom noticed her and lifted his head to greet her.

"Sup." He asked in a low voice

"Hap said that you need to talk." Layla said as she sat beside him

"I'm alright."

"You don't have to tell me anything if you don't want to. "

"No, I probably should." He said as he lit a smoke and handed Layla the pack "I wasn't like I hadn't seen Hap do it a half dozen times before."

"You did it alone?" Layla said as she lit her own smoke

"Yeah, pressed him for info so I wouldn't have to force it out of him. It didn't work and Hap handed me his, ya know, tools." He took a long drag and continued "I all but skinned the fucker alive by the time he talked."

Layla wasn't sure what to say. She knew what the guys did, but this was Dominic not Hap or Grandpa Tigger.

"You freak or something?" Layla asked

"No, I was perfectly fine until we were on our way back. I just can't get it out of my head that I did that. It was me. I felt like I was just in the room, it was like I had just watched a horror movie."

He moved closer to Layla was put his arm around her and he leaned into her. They stayed like that for a bit longer.

"feel better?" Layla asked

"Yeah, thank you." He said as he kissed the side of her head

"Anytime. Seriously, if you need to talk just come find me."

"I know. Come one let's head back down." Dom said as they headed to the ladder

As they joined the party again, Whiskey and Happy came up to them.

"Hey, got something for ya." Whiskey said as he handed Dom a patch

"Unholy ones. I only did one job alone." Dom said as he looked down at the patch

"But you already have a men of mayhem one and this job really deserved something." Happy explained

"It's not like you're part of the filthy few yet." Whiskey joked

"Thanks." Dom said as he hugged Hap and Whiskey.

"Alright, go find Abel and pitbull an' have some fun!" Whiskey said

"It's Poodle, Vodka." Poodle said as he and Abel walk up behind them

"Shut up before I have ya neutered." Whiskey threatened as he and Hap walked away

"Kip, watch your drink intake, youngin'" Happy said

"Oh, I will." Layla said with a smirk

"You're gona get plastered aren't you?" Abel asked

"Yup." Layla said as she headed to the bar.

"This is gona be fun." Dom said as they followed her

* * *

Layla woke up that morning on a cold linoleum floor. She knew that the clubhouse didn't have any so where the fuck was she. As she opened her eyes and saw a glass of water with aspirin next to her head.

She sat up and realized she was at Kozik's house on the kitchen floor.

"Why am I on the kitchen floor?" She thought out loud

"Because I just got new carpet in the entire house." Kozik said from the island as he checked the morning paper. He hadn't aged quite as well as her dad, but Uncle Koz still reeled the fish in.

"How did I get here?" She asked as she took the aspirin and sat next to him

"Dom and Poodle brought you. Poodle's in the spare bedroom and Dom's on the couch."

"That spare room is mine supposta be ya know." Layla said as she cracked her back

"Not when you came in here yelling that you were gona Linda Blair it." Koz laughed

"Who?" She asked

"Nevermind. The dorms where full with everyone in town so I told em to come here." Koz said as he passed her the entertainment section

Poodle made his way down the stairs of Kozik's house and into the kitchen. He saw that the demon from last night was now awake sitting next to Koz. As far as he knew, the two weren't really related, but sitting in the morning sun, there was no denying that they looked a lot alike.

"Morning." Poodle said as he walked to the coffee pot

"How was my bed?" Layla quipped

"Comfy. Your head finally stop spinning in circles?"

"Shut up." She said

"Hey, just wondering, you two aren't related by blood are you?"

"Huh? No, Koz is my godfather." Layla laughed

Kozik's eyes almost doubled in size as soon as Poodle said the word related.

"Nope, unfortunately I always got to return the lil monster." Koz recovered quickly

"Don't worry, you're not the first. It's the hair, people always think were related." Layla said

"Mornin'" Dom said as he sat next to Koz

"Hey, where's Abel?" Layla asked remembering that her brother had been with them last night as well

"Actually, you won't believe who he went home with." Poodle laughed

"Who?" Koz asked since he had headed home before the kids

"Roma." Poodle said as he almost doubled over in laughter.

"No way." Koz said

"Who?" Layla asked

"Oh you were in the bathroom when she left the lot before the party last night. She's Lee's niece."

"Yeah and all of Samtac thought that she was a flaming lezbo." Poodle explained

"Well, good for Abel." Dom laughed

"She probably ate him alive." Koz laughed as the back door opened

"No, she kicked me out right after. I felt like a fucking croweater." Abel said as he and Quinn walked into the kitchen

"Poor kid came moping back to the clubhouse at 3 am." Quinn said

"Shut up. Oh, Kip, Hap and dad are pissed at you." Abel added

"Why now?"

"Cause you drank more than any of us last night." Poodle said

"Yeah, lil bit. I do have to say, you really put em away last night." Kozik said

"So? I drink all the time and dad never cares."

"Yeah, but last night, you turned into evil Layla." Dom explained

"As in?" she asked

"Some sweetbutt pressed up on Dom and you kicked her ass into next month." Poodle said

"I did not."

"Yes, you did." Koz said as he flipped Layla's hands over to show her the cuts and scrapes

"That isn't all. You know that Intel officer from Vegas, Talon?" Quinn asked

"Unfortunately."

"Well, you got in his face and yelled that you were only 17 and he was a perv for stalking you." Abel said

"Oh no."

"Oh yes, then he hauled back and almost clocked you one, but Demo stepped in." Quinn said

"Really?"

"Yeah, he's at Tacoma General." Dom said "I only hit him once."

"Broke his eye socket." Koz added

"So, I'm in big trouble?" Layla asked

"Dad called mom. They seem to think that you may have an issue with drinking." Abel said

"I do not."

"Kip, you're mom's mother was an addict. All I'm saying is that you should be careful." Kozik said

"Yeah, and Abe's birthmother was a junkie and he drinks." Layla said

"I don't smoke pot or anything else though." Abel said "You do."

"What do you mean or anything else?" Koz asked Layla

"Nothing, whatever. Can we go so dad can yell at me?"

"Yeah, Poodle, Dom, you coming?" Abel asked

"Yeah, we're coming." Poodle sighed "Thanks for letting us crash Koz."

"See ya later." Koz said "Kip, we're just looking out for you."

"I know. I'll be back later with groceries for you. Love you."

"Love you too." He replied and looked up at Quinn and eyed him

"I didn't say anything." Quinn said

"But you were thinking it."

"Maybe."

"You think I should talk to Jen? Bout maybe telling Layla?" Koz asked

"Hell no. I've known since that little girl was born that she's yours and not Teller's. But he raised her and she's already almost 18"

"Poodle could even tell and he ain't the smartest." Koz said as he ran his hand though his hair

"Hey, if that girl has a drinking problem on the horizon like they think she does, then her world don't need to be rocked."

"Quinn, she's prone to addiction. I almost killed myself a half dozen times and Jen's mom was bad too." Koz sighed "Say she gets mixed up with crank or H. Then what?"

"Have you not seen that 6 foot 2 inch mass of muscle that follows her around? He won't let that happen."

"Dom? I don't know."

"Those two are in it for the long haul. You don't look at each other like that and not mean it." Quinn explained

"Maybe you're right." Koz finally said

"Aren't I always?" Quinn laughed

* * *

Layla not looking forward to the lecture she knew was coming. Her dad was going to remind her that they were visiting another charter and that starting drama was rude and blah blah blah.

They walked into the clubhouse just as Jax and Donut were coming out of the chapel.

"Layla Kip." Jax started "Come here."

In last night's clothes and smeared make up, Layla slowly walked over to her father. All of Samtac was awake and in the main room at this point in the day and all were staring at her about to be punished like a child.

"Hi, daddy."

"Don't. Last night was unacceptable." Jax started "You ruined that gash's nose. You're lucky she was too scared to press charges."

"Jax, she's just a kid..." Donut started

"No, you represent the mother charter. You were raised better than that." Jax said

"If I remember correctly, her mother acts the same way when sauced." Bowie pointed out

"Yeah, dad. If it was me, you wouldn't give a shit." Abel added

"Donut, I'm sorry for the way I acted last night. It was wrong and I'll offer to pay for the girl's medical bills, if you will let me." Layla said as she hung her head down

"No need to apologize or pay for anything." Donut added "It's better to get your wild side out now then later on in life. Ask most of the guys."

"Layla, get your things together. We head out in a few hours." Jax said as he walked back into the chapel

"I'll call mom." Abel said as he watched a tear roll down his sister's face

"No, I'm fine. I have to get some things for Koz. Poodle, can your prospect take me?"

"I'll take you. It's no problem." He answered

"Thanks man." Abel said as he pulled his phone out anyways to call his mother

Eve was sitting in the office at TM attempting to get Tig to go get a repo.

"Tiggy, I'll make you meatloaf if you go." She offered

"No, thank you." He snickered as the shop phone started to ring

"Teller Auto." Eve said into the phone

_"Hey ma." Abel said_

"Hey, baby. Something wrong?"

_"Not really, but I wanted to let you know that dad is in one of those moods again. He flipped on Kip for partying a bit too hard last night."_

"Is she alright?" Eve asked as Tig raised his eyebrows in question

_"Yeah, she went with a patch to get Koz some things for the house. But you her, she isn't going to let on if she's upset."_

"I know. Are you guys going to be home tonight?" She asked

_"Real late, but yeah. We leave in a few hours."_

"Just keep the two apart. Let her ride with you or atleast Dom and stay towards the back. Let Hap know if he doesn't already."

_"Alright, Love you mom."_

"You too baby." Eve said as she hung up

"What's up?" Tig asked

"Jax and Layla got into it."

"He in a mood?"

"Yeah, he's been alright for awhile. I should have known he was due." Eve said

"Never would have guessed that losing Ope would do that to him."

"Yeah, me either." Eve sighed

* * *

By the time Layla got back from Koz's, it was time for them to head out.

"Thanks, P." She said to Poodle

"No problem, have a good trip back." He nodded

"Ready?" Abel said as he walked up to Layla. "Called mom. She said to give dad some distance till we get back."

"Believe me, I planned on it."

"Let's go." Jax yelled from his bike

"Whiskey put his bitch seat on Dom's bike so you can ride with him a bit too." Abel said

"Alright. Let's just get home. This trip sucked."


	6. Little Lion Man

**DISCLAIMER- I do not own SOA or the song by Mumford and Sons**

**A/N -I am very very sorry that it took me forever to post this. My grandpa is still in the hospital and not doing all that well and then I lost my job. Oh and to top it all off my laptop died and I just got a new one today.**

**But please review and let me know that people are still reading and enjoying this!**

* * *

But it was not your fault but mine  
And it was your heart on the line  
I really fucked it up this time  
Didn't I, my dear?

Little Lion Man - Mumford and Sons

Layla's birthday had come and gone. Eve planned a small get together at their house. Kozik and Poodle rode down for the weekend and it seemed like Poodle was liking Charming more than Tacoma. Dominic and Layla began sort of dating, after he asked permission from Jax and Abel.

Layla was sitting in her parent's rec room with Carrie in their sweats just watching tv.

"So, I haven't seen your brother in awhile. How's he doing?" Carrie asked Layla

"Fine. I haven't seen him much lately either. Dad has him working at the garage more and he's been going on a lot of the runs."

"Oh." Carrie replied

"Just ask me." Layla huffed

"Ask you what?"

"Carrlene Louise Moore, I know you better than I know myself. You wana know if Abel's been hooking up with someone." Layla said as she tossed a tv guide at her best friend

"Well, yes! But don't tell me." Carrie whined and rubbed her arm

"Truthfully, I don't know if he is or not. There was that one chick in Tacoma but that's it."

"I just..." Carrie started before her phone began to ring. " Speak of the devil himself."

It was only 11 in the morning so there was no way Abel was calling for a booty call.

"What did he want?" Layla inquired when Carrie hung up

"He said that I am to take you right to the clubhouse. No time to change. Let's go." Carrie said as she walked out the door to the garage.

"What the fuck!" Layla said as she followed Carrie to her car

Abel was leaning in the door of the office when Carrie sped into the lot. They ran up to him and stopped for whatever he had to tell them when he started laughing.

"You're an ass!" Carrie yelled at him

"So nothing important happened?" Layla asked

"What? No, I only told her that so she would get you here quick." He continued to laugh

" Fuck you." Layla said as she pushed her brother out of the way and went into the office

"Actually, something did happen but it isn't my place to tell you. Well, show you."

"Do you see what I am wearing right now!" Layla said as she pointed out her ratty Reaper crew shirt and running shorts

"Yeah, you look normal. Not all prim and proper like you have been lately." Abel laughed

"That's for work. Lyla gets mean if we don't look professional." Layla explained

"Boy, am I glad all of my bum outfits still look good." Carrie laughed

"Shut up." Layla said "Where's mom?" she asked Abel

"Clubhouse, but you can't go in there yet." Abel said as he stepped in front of his sister's path

"What the fuck! What is going on!" Layla yelled as Happy came walking from the clubhouse

"Kip, come on." Happy said and turned around

"Where are we going?" she asked as she followed him towards his bike and then she noticed a small blue car parked by the clubhouse.

"Abel shouldn't have called you here yet." He said as he handed her his helmet

"Whose car is that? And what are you talking about?"

"Not now. We're going to the cabin." He said as they both got onto the bike

When they arrived at the cabin, Happy went inside to the small kitchen and grabbed two glasses and a bottle of Jack.

"I know Jameson's your favorite, but this is all that's here." Hap smirked

"It will do." Layla laughed as she gulped the liquid down "Now, can you please tell me what's going on?"

"How much do you know about my sister? Dom's mom?" Hap asked

"Not a lot. We really don't talk about her."

"She dropped him off at my mom's when he was 3. All skin and bones, she had been leaving him when she went out, alone. She finally wised up and took him there." Hap started

"Was she like mom's mom?" Layla asked

"No, she never touched that shit." He said as he poured more whiskey into both of their glasses "She never meant to get knocked up, too far along to get rid of."

"She never wanted him." Layla finished

" Would do anything for the fucks she dated, but nothing for her son."

"Not to be rude, but what does this have to do with what's going on?" Layla huffed

"Dominic was abandoned. He would never do that to a child. He is going to be the best father in the world because of what he lived. No father. No mother."

"Hap, we just started dating and I'm only 18."

"No, that's not what I mean." Happy sighed "His ex showed up at the lot today."

"She's pregnant? No way. We've been together for like 3 months, kind of. Are you saying that he cheated on me?" Layla said as she finished off her glass

"What? nevermind. No, she has a kid. Bout 3 or 4 and she says she's his." Hap said as he stood up from the table

"He's never dated anyone in Charming."

"She's from Bakersfield. If she's right, it was when he was still training down there." Hap said as Layla's phone started ringing

"It's Chibs."

"He was suppose to call you, not your brother." Hap sneered as she answered the phone

"He said to take me back to the lot." She said when she hung up

"Alright, let's go."

"Hap,wait." Layla said still sitting at the table. She looked up at Happy with tears in her eyes. "Is she prettier than me?"

"Nah. Kip, you are your mother's daughter and she's really fucking hott. Plus, your amazing all on your own."

"You've always been my favorite." Layla laughed as she wiped her eyes

"I'll have to let Herman know next time I see him." Happy laughed

When they arrived back at the lot, Eve and Juice were waiting outside for them.

"Hey Juanita." Juice said

"That's how I know that this is the real deal." Layla laughed sarcastically "You never call me that anymore."

"So, you know?" Eve asked

"Hap told me."

"You really are the only one he talks to." Eve smirked

"Always." Hap said as he walked into the clubhouse

"Come on. Dom wants to talk to you." Juice said

"She's still here." Layla said

"Yeah, I know." Eve said as she followed them

The chapel doors were shut and Chibs, Jax, Hap, Tig and Bobby were sitting at the bar.

"Where's Abe and Phil?" Layla asked

"They're in the garage. Carrie's still here too." Eve answered

"Come on and sit down Lisa Marie." Bobby said as he poured a small glass of Jameson for her

"She isn't 21 yet." Eve said

"Hey, she's gona need a buzz for this one." Bobby said

About 15 minutes later the doors to the chapel opened. Dom came out first followed by his ex and her daughter. She was pretty. She had long black hair that waved to the middle of her back and dark eyes. She was about the same height as Layla and she was dressed simply in a blue v neck, jeans and black flip flops. Her daughter was clinging to her as she held her. Her black hair was in two curly pigtails on top of her head and she had on a pink sun dress. She lifted her head from her mother's shoulder and looked around at all of the strangers in the room and at that moment, Layla knew she was Dominic's. Her eyes were a deep shade of gray, the same as Dom's. They walked over to where Layla was sitting.

"Layla, this is Kim Garcia, my ex and this is Izzy." Dom said with a nervous smile

"Hi, Layla Teller. It's great to meet you." Layla said as she extended her hand to Kim

"I doubt that." Kim said with a somewhat fake smile. "Dominic, I'm in town for the next two days. Let me know." She said before she walked out of the clubhouse

"Whata bitch." Tig burst out

"Really?" Jax smirked

"Hey, everyone was thinking it." He said

"Can we talk?" Dom asked Layla

"Roof." Layla said as she walked down the hallway to the indoor ladder

"Layla, I'm sorry." Dom said as Layla walked away from him to the ledge

"For what? You didn't know about her did you? and it's not like you cheated on me." Layla said as she wrapped her arms around herself

Dom came up behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"I didn't know about her, I swear."

"She's yours. She has your eyes." Layla said as she walked away from him ahain

"I know. She looks like my mom." Dom laughed "I wish this wouldn't have happened. But she's mine and I'm not going to abandon her."

"I would never ask you to do that." Layla said as she spun around to face him

"That isn't what I meant. It's just... everything was fucking perfect and then it all goes to shit."

"That's our life. Everythings good and then someone gets shot. Everythings good and then the fucking Mayan's do something!"

"Layla..." Dom started

"Tell me how that happened."

Dom sighed "It was when I was still training in Bakersfield. We had been broken up for like a year and she would show up to watch me spar."

"So, she's 4?" Layla asked

"Yeah, born a week before christmas." Dom laughed

"Dom, what does she want you to let her know?" Layla asked

"Visitation and shit."

"Why is she just coming forward now? Seriously, the kid is 4 fucking years old!"

"Her parents sent her away when she got pregnant. They're super catholics or some shit. She was in Mexico until 6 months ago." Dom explain. "Believe me it was the first thing I asked."

"Is it wrong that I'm jealous of her?"

"Layla, look at me." Dom said as he pulled Layla down to sit with him "You are the best thing that has ever happened to me."

Dom placed his hands on her face "I know that you're only 18, your dad reminds me every day." He laughed

"But I want to be with you. I wana make you my old lady and put a giant crow on you. Not sure where though, not too much space left." he joked

"Dom, really?" she asked

"I've already started talking to Hap about the tat. Layla, I would marry you right now." Dom laughed

"We haven't even said those 3 words yet." she laughed

"Fuck me now?" Dom smirked " You said that last night."

"Fuck off. You know what I mean."

"I love you." he said

"Yeah."

"No, Layla. I really do love you."

"Dominic Feliz, you better not be joking right now." Layla stood up

"Don't leave me hanging here."

Layla looked at Dom. It wasn't even 2 in the afternoon and she had recieved 2 surprises already.

"I do. I love you." Layla said as she kissed Dom.

"Come on. Sit with me and try to wind down a little." Dom said

Eve was pacing around the clubhouse, wondering about what was going on between Layla and Dom.

"Evie, sit down please." Jax said to his wife

"I can't. She's either gona push him off of the roof or shoot him." Eve said

"She is not. I took her gun." Bobby said and held up Layla's M&P

"Hey, give me that back." Layla said as they walked back into the main room

"See, he isn't dead." Jax said "Now that we have settle everything, we have a meeting with Nero."

"I'll call you tonight. I love you." Dom quietly said to Layla

"I love you too." she replied

Eve and Layla were then the only ones in the clubhouse

"Mom, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, baby."

"How do you...deal with a kid that isn't your's?"

"My situation wasn't the same. I was Abel's mother from basically day 1. Wendy wasn't there. This little girls mother is fully involved and most likely won't take to kindly to you being around her daughter."

"But to have a relationship with Dom is having one with his daughter now. That bitch is gona come between us eventually, isn't she?" Layla asked

"Yes, baby. She will and when that happens, you stand your ground. Because you are in the biggest part of his life, the club."

"Yeah, is Carrie still outside?"

"She left with your brother." Eve laughed

"Not again." Layla said as she walked out to the picnic tables

She sat down and everything hit her. She was 18 years old and someone wanted to make her an old lady and she loved him. She wanted to be with him and he her. Did she want her mother's life? Her grandmother's life? Could she be a rock for her man?


	7. Lost in you

**DISCLAIMER - I do not own SOA, the song by Three Days Grace or Supernatural**

**AN- Thank you all again for reading this and please review or PM me with any questions.**

* * *

You always thought that  
I left myself open  
But you didn't know  
I was already broken  
I told myself that  
It wouldn't be so bad  
Pulling away you took  
Everything that I had  
You tried to lie and  
Say I was everything  
I remember when I said  
I'm nothing without you

Lost in you - Three Days Grace

Dominic and Kim agreed on a vistiation schedul and child suport. Izzy was with Dom one weekend a month and they would swap holidays. He had already spent 2 weekends with her and things went really well. She was an easy child and was not a picky eater. She wasn't shy around the guys anymore, just Layla and Happy. Layla decieded that she would let them get to know each other without her around. If she did come around Izzy would hide, but she did the same thing when Happy came around. Other than those 2 weekends, Layla and Dom were spending all of their time together that they could. Carrie and Abel were unexpectadly spending a lot of time together as well.

Abel was working in the garage when Layla came in.

"Dom isn't here." Abel said

"I know. I was on my way home for work." She asked as she sat down on the hatch of the pick up Abel was working on

"Explains the frilly dress." he laughed

"This is not frilly." She said about the lilac maxi dress she was wearing

"Whatever. What do you want anyways?" he asked

"Wana go to a party with me later?"

"Ask Carrie."

"She doesn't feel well and Dom said he's going to be busy with club stuff the rest of the night."

"I don't know Kip. Mom said that..."

"Come one Abel! These last 2 months have been absolute hell."

"Trouble in paradise?" he laughed

"If by trouble you mean that ghetto bitch? Then yes." Layla said as she got down from the hatch "And Thanksgiving is next week. First real holiday with Izzy."

"Alright! You've been basically an angel since Tacoma and you didn't get me anything for my birthday last week. Free drinks for me." Abel said and walked to the sink to wash his hands

"I'm going home to change." Layla said

"Wait, where is this party?"

"At a cabin off of county road 43. One of the girls from work's boyfriend owns it." She said as she got into her car and left the lot

"Fucking great." Abel replied to no one and then went into the clubhouse

"What crawled up your ass?" Tig asked as he walked in

"Kip wants me to go to some party one of her coworkers is having."

"Say no." Tig laughed

"I can't let her go alone."

"Ya know, your baby sister isn't so much of a baby anymore. And I know you have some irrational need to protect her at all time, but she has Killa jr for an old man. She'll be alright." Tig said

"He isn't her old man." Abel sneered "She's only 18."

"Hey, my old lady was 18 when we got married and 19 when the girls were born. It can happen." Tig laughed

"Yeah, and we know how well that worked out."

"She was a crazy bitch. Your sister ain't." Tig said as Abel pushed away from the bar and left

* * *

Dom and Jax were sitting in the club van on recon in Lodi. Things between the two had gotten pretty weird since Dom and Layla officially began dating.

"So, hows the kid?" Jax asked

"She's good. Still a little shy round Layla and Hap."

"Hap I understand." Jax laughed

"Can I ask you a question? And I really don't want you to flip on me." Dom laughed

"Nah go ahead."

"We all know that Abe ain't Eve's real kid, but how did you get that to work?"

Jax wiped a hand down his face. "Different situation. Abel's real mom was a junkie whore. Kid was born addicted to crank with a fucked up heart and a tear in his stomach. I didn't think he would make it, Evie did. She's been his mom from day 1. Wendy wasn't really in the picture until he was 6 and we let him deciede when and where he wanted to see her."

"Shit. Got any advice on how to deal with a ghetto bitch baby mama and a slightly crazy girlfriend?" Dom laughed

"Looks like you're on your own brother." Jax said before his phone started to ring "Sup?"

Tig replied on the other end "Hey, Sam and Dean are going to a party and I just wanted to let you know."

"Would you quit with that old ass tv show shit. Which one came up with this plan?"

"Gemma jr. Guess it's one of the gash's she works withs."

"Alright, send the new prospect with them."

"Which one?"

"Willie. The only fucking prospect we have now. Abel's still trying to show everyone how big his dick is and who know what could happen." Jax replied

"Alright." Tig said before he hung up

"Let me guess. Layla talked Abel into doing or going somewhere." Dom laughed

"Yeah, some party. Sent the prospect too."

* * *

Abel pulled up to his parent's house and reved his bike a few times to let Layla knew he was there and about 10 mintues later she walked outside.

"Um, no. We're taking my car."

"Hell no. I hate your fucking little cage." Abel said

"Fine." Layla said as she took the extra helmet from Abel

They pulled up to the small cabin and a bottle blonde chick with huge boobs came running outside.

"Layla! I'm so happy you came!" She said as she hugged Layla

"Hey, Robin. This is my brother Abel."

"Well, hello Abel." She said and then dragged them into the cabin

"Where are all the other girls?" Layla asked

"I only invited you. Oh! I got you a bottle of Jameson since you said that was your favorite." She said as she thrust a bottle into Layla's arms

"Oh, thank you." Layla laughed awkwardly

"Abel, I want you to meet my sister! Don't worry, she's 22." Robin said as she dragged Abel into the kitchen.

Layla located a glass and poured herself a good serving. She recognized a few people from around town and started making small talk while she waited for Abel to escape. Finally about and hour later and 3/4 of the bottle gone, she realized that Abel had found a good piece of ass and was most likely not going to show his face for another hour atleast. Layla slumped into a deck chair on the front porch and waited.

"Layla Teller. What are you doing out without one of your guard dogs?" Mark Quincy said as he sat down next to Layla

"Abel's inside and there's a prospect by the shed over there."

"Heard you're dating Demo Lowman now."

"Yup."

"So, your brother freaked out because I was a few years older than you and now he's letting you date his best friend who's like 6 years older than you. I knew your family was slightly fucked, but damn." he laughed

"Shut the fuck up." Layla said as she stood up but everything started spinning. "Woah."

"You ok?" Mark said as he grabbed her arm to steady her

"Yeah. I just need to find Abel."

"I'll help you." he said and put his hand around her waist and led her into the cabin

"Get away from me." Layla said and pushed away from Mark

"Come on. I'm sure you finally popped that cherry. Let me have a turn." he laughed

Layla pushed away from him more "Abel!" she yelled into the crowd and moved toward the kitchen

"Abel!" she yelled again with no response

Willie wasn't the smartest person in the world, but he knew what someone in trouble sounded called Chibs before he went in just as a precaution. He then moved into the cabin to look for the Teller siblings. He didn't see either one of them, but he could still hear Layla yelling for her brother and telling someone to leave her alone. He went into the kitchen and found Layla trapped against a counter by some guy. Willie ran up to them and shoved the guy off of her.

"Back the fuck up." He said and pushed Layla behind him

"Mind your own business, bitch." Mark said as he made an advance onto Willie

Mark was bigger than Willie and he knew how to fight, Willie didn't. A fist suddently came flying into Mark's face.

Abel punched Mark, breaking his nose. "Get the fuck away from my sister. Like I told you the first time."

"Fuck you! You broke my nose." Mark said as he rolled around on the ground

"Let's get out of here." Abel said as he took Layla's hand and pulled her outside

"Abel, I don't think she's gona be able to hold on. We should wait." Willie said

"For who?"

"Chibs. I called him and told him there was trouble and to come with the van."

"Fuck! Dad's gona kill me." Abel said just as Chibs pulled up

"Fuckin' shite! Lass is drunk off her arse." Chibs said as he took Layla from Abel and put her into the front seat. "Both of ya need to go home. I'll take Kip home."

The two went to there bikes and took off to home. Chibs looked at the girl sitting in the passenger seat. He had watched her grow into a very smart and beautiful young woman.

"Alright lassie. How do ya plan on sneekin' in ta your house?" he laughed

"Chibby, I just wana go to bed. I don't care if I get in trouble."

"Alright." he laughed

When they pulled up to the Teller home, Jax was just arriving.

"What the fuck happened?" he asked

"Prospect called. Kids had some trouble at that party." he said as he helped Layla step out of the van

"What's going on?" Eve said as she came out of the front door

"Kip is drunk again. And it seems like there was some trouble at that party." Jax said

"Dad, I'm fine." Layla said as she walked towards the house

"Kip, just go to bed." Eve said as Layla moved past her and into the house

"Where's Abe?" Jax asked

"I sent 'im and the prospect home. You can deal with em in the morning." Chibs said as he walked back to the van

"Thank you." Eve said and headed into the house

Layla went into the kitchen to get water before she went to bed when she heard her parents come into the house and go into the rec room. It was the furthest room from her and Abel's bedrooms and it was where they went to talk without them hearing. Layla sat at the kitchen island and waited to hear what they were talking about.

"I'm going to talk to her." Jax said

"No, you're mad now and it's just going to turn into a fight." Eve reasoned

"Eve, she's drunk again and she started trouble."

"How do you know that she started it? You are driving a wedge into your relationship, Jax."

"A wedge? Are you kidding me? We have never been that close and you know it!"

Layla couldn't disagree with that statement. She loved her father so much and they did have some things in common, but she just never bonded all that well with him. They fought about every little thing and lost their temper all the time.

"Oh don't give me that shit! I know what your getting at!" Eve yelled back

"What am I getting at Eve? Hmm? That we've never been close because she isn't mine?" Jax yelled and then stormed into the basement to his workshop

Layla at first thought she didn't hear him right, but then it started to make sense. She had heard hushed conversations in the past. She always thought that they were talking about Wendy, Abel's real mom. She heard her mom coming towards the kitchen and ran up the stairs to her bedroom.

Eve heard Layla's door shut and realized that she could have heard their conversation.

"Shit." Eve said as she went upstairs and knocked on Layla's door. "Kip, open up."

There was no answer so she tried the door and opened it. Layla wasn't in her room or Abel's old room or the guest room. Eve went back into her room and found her window open. She ran to the basement.

"She's gone. She fucking heard you!" Eve yelling as she started to cry

"What?"

"Layla heard you! She took off. Go find my daughter you asshole."

* * *

Layla tried calling Carrie, but she didn't pick up and she couldn't go to Abel with this. She went to the clubhouse to see if Dom was at his dorm. Tig was sitting at the bar went she came running thru.

"Kip, what the fuck?" he said

Layla pounded on Dom's door until he answered with sleep in his eyes.

"Layla? What's going on?" he asked

She went to the room and started pacing

"Dom, do you love me?"

"Yes. What's up with you?"

"Will you marry me then?" She said

"What? Did I hear you correctly?" he laughed

"Yes. Come on. Let's go to Vegas! No, that's too far. Reno! I have someone we can stay with and everything."

"Seriously? Layla, are you completely positive?" he asked

"Yes, Dom!"

"Alright." he laughed

"Really?" Layla asked surprised

"Yeah."


	8. Suds in the Bucket

**AN- I am very sorry that I haven't updated in a long time, but I lost my grandpa in July. So I haven't had the best last 3 weeks. On top of all that, we moved again. **

**Anyways please read and review. Things are going to take a pretty big time jump after this so keep reading!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own SOA or the song by Sara Evans**

* * *

She's got her pretty little bare feet hangin' out the window  
And they're headin' up to Vegas tonight  
How could 18 years just up and walk away  
Our little pony-tailed girl grown up to be a woman  
Now she's gone in the blink of an eye  
She left the suds in the bucket  
And the clothes hangin' out on the line

Suds in the Bucket - Sara Evans

Tara had just shut her door behind her when her cell started ringing. She just finished a 6 hour operation and all she wanted to do was take a hot bath. But when she looked down at the screen she saw that Eve was calling her which could only mean one of two things. Either one of the guys was hurt bad enough that Chibs needed a hand, or she and Jax had another blow out and she needed a place to crash for the night. After they settled things way back when, they became pretty good friends despite what Gemma wanted.

"Hello?" Tara said into the phone

"Tara! Is Kip at your house?" Eve all but screamed into the phone

"I just got home and my security system was still on. She isn't here. Why?" Tara asked confused. Layla wasn't her biggest fan, although they did get along. That girl was just too much like her grandmother and believed everything that came out of her old mouth

"She ran away!"

"Evie, she's 18. Maybe she went to Carrie's house or Abel's." Tara reasoned

"I already checked. Do you really think I would suspect she to go to your house first?"

"Your right there. Try the clubhouse and call Gemma at the ranch. I'm sure that she's at one of those places. She couldn't have gotten that far yet."

"Thanks. Can you keep an eye out just in case?" Eve asked

"Sure."

Eve was running out of places to think of. Jax and Abel were going around town and Carrie was calling everyone that was having a party to check there. Jax told everyone that they got into an aurgment about her and Dom's relationship to avoid telling the truth. Eve drove to the clubhouse to check there.

Tig was sitting in the main room watching TV when she came in.

"Hey, Kip came running thru here about half hour ago. Her and Demo just left." He said

"Where did they go?" She asked

"Didn't say. They had a duffle with them."

"Fuck. Is Juice here? He has to track her phone."

"What the fuck happened?" Tig asked when he realized something was really wrong

"Jax and I got into it about her and him fighting and he let it slip bout that she might not be his and she heard him." Eve said as she let tears fall down her face

"Shit. Where is he now?" he said as he walked up to her and took her in his arms

"With Abel checking around town. We told him it was a fight bout her and Dom."

"Alright, you go and get some water and I'll wake Juice and Hap up. Maybe Hap can get ahold of Demo."

"Okay."

* * *

Layla's ass was starting to numb up by the time they reached the Nevada border near Lake Tahoe. Being so close to Lake Tahoe reminded her of spending time at Grandpa Clay's cabin. Technically the cabin now belonged to her and Abel. He had willed it to them once they were both 18.

She didn't know what to think about what she had heard. If her dad wasn't really her dad then it had to be Kozik. The similarities between the two had always been there and many people had pointed it out. She hadn't told Dom about it yet. He was too happy to realize that something was wrong.

Dominic knew that something was up with Layla. He knew her better than she knew herself. He didn't want to say anything yet.

Truth be told, he was being selfish right now. He was more excited about them getting married then worried about what was wrong with her. He never had anything remotely close to the ideal family and he was almost desparate to start one with Layla. This would be the beginning.

* * *

Juice had been able to pick up a slight signal from Layla's phone GPS. He didn't get anything from Dom's.

"They're in Nevada. Just outside of Reno."

"Reno?" Jax asked "Why would they go there?"

"To get married?" Tig said and then started to laugh "Nah, they ain't that dumb."

"Wendy." Abel said " She still lives in Reno. Layla knows where. I have her send all the letters I write."

"You think she would go there of all places? I mean they're close to Clay's cabin too." Eve said

"She won't go there without Abel. It's their cabin." Jax said "Happy, has Dom called or texted you at all?"

"Just to say they were fine about an hour ago." he answered

"I'll call Wendy." Eve said

"No, mom. I'll call her. Let her know what's up. You need to get some sleep." Abel answered and walked outside

Abel wasn't close to his birth mother, but they didn't have a terrible relationship. They wrote eachother every so often to keep in touch. He hadn't spoke to her on the phone since he graduated high school.

The phone rang four times before someone picked it up.

"It's 3 in the morning this better be life or death." Wendy said into the phone

"Um, it's Abel." he said

"Abel? What's wrong? Is everything all right?" Wendy said

"Kinda. Layla, my sister. She's on her way to Reno, we think. You're the only one she knows that lives there and we think she could show up there."

"Is she alright?"

"Yeah, she's with her boyfriend. But we don't know why or where they're going. She and dad got into it and then she took off."

"I'll put the porch light on and stay awake."

"Could you call me if she does show up?" Abel said

"Yes. I will." Wendy responded

"Thank you." Abel said before he hung up

"Alright, who said something stupid?" Gemma said as she stormed into the clubhouse with a still half asleep Nero trailing behind

"No one." Jax answered "She blew things out of porportion and took off with Dominic."

"I don't think so. My grandbabies are not idiots, especially Layla."

"Hey!" Abel replied

"You know what I mean."

* * *

Dom pulled up to a small 2-story house that Layla directed him to. It was in the nicest part of Reno and from what he had heard about Wendy, he didn't think she would live here.

"Maybe we should go to the chapel place first." Layla said

"We need a witness." Dom laughed "Didn't think about that did you?"

"Shut up. Come on." Layla said as she turned to walk up to the house

Wendy opened the door before they reached it. Layla was a grown woman now. The last time Wendy had seen her face to face was at Opie's funeral. She was a scrauny little slip of a thing then, but she had her mother's curves now and when she lifted her head, there was no mistaking that bone structure for Gemma Teller-Morrow.

"Layla Teller." Wendy laughed "I was expecting you."

"They tracked my phone and called you, didn't they?"

"You know your father and uncles."

"I need...We need to ask you a favor." Layla said as they went inside

"Sure. Need me to call someone?" Wendy asked

"No. We need a witness." Dom replied

"What may I ask for? And who are you?"

"This is Dom Lowman. He's my boyfriend. And well we need a witness to get married." Layla said in a jumbled mess

"Wait, married? Are you two serious?" A now shocked Wendy asked

"Yeah, we are completely." Dom answered

"You're that nomad's kid, aren't you?"

"Hap's my uncle." he replied "Can you please do this for us?"

"I could get my ass handed to me for this." Wendy exclaimed

"Everything will fall on us." Layla pleaded "I promise."

"I swear to god Layla. If your mother tries to kill me, I'll push you in front of me." Wendy said as she headed towards the door. "Well, let's go!"

"Thank you!" Layla said as she hugged Wendy

"Get in the car before I change my mind." Wendy laughed

The short trip to the chapel on the main strip of Reno made Layla a little bit nervous. Dom held her hand the entire way there. They walked into the very cliche chapel and to the front counter

"How may I help you this lovely very early morning?" The older man asked them

"We want to get married." Dom said

"I coulda guess that. Now is everyone over the age of 18 and do you have a witness?" he asked

"Yes, we have ID and this is our witness." Layla answered

"Alright. I just need to all to fill these out and then we can get you hitched."

* * *

Wendy had sent a text to Abel letting her know that they had come to her house, but that's all. Even if the club tried to get here in time to stop them, it would be too late. Might as well let them do what they want and then deal with the aftermath.

Abel ran back into the main room of the clubhouse to let everyone know that Wendy had texted him.

"They're at Wendy's"

"Good. She say why?" Jax asked

"No, I'll call her in the morning." Abel said "Let them sleep and us too."

"Sounds good." Eve said

* * *

"Now, do you Dominic Feliz Lowman take Layla Kip Teller to be your wife?" The offical asked

"I do." Dom replied with a huge smile on his face

"Do you Layla take Dominic to be your husband?"

"Yes, I do."

"By the power vested in me by the state of Nevada, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss your bride."

They kissed and Wendy cheered. They then went to sign all the legal documents.

"Alright, witness is Wendy Teller-Case." the offcial said

"You never changed your last name?" Layla asked

"No, just incase. If Abel ever wanted to come live with me, we'd still have the same last name." She explained

"You all are all set." the offical said as he handed them their copies of the papers

"Not yet. Now, I may not have been around in a long time, but I know that being a Son, you're suppose to say something now that you're married." Wendy laughed

"Really?" Dom asked as Wendy nodded "Fine. I promise to treat you as good as my leather and ride you as much as my Harley." Layla started laughing and then kissed him

* * *

The next morning Abel woke up around 9 am and called Wendy right away to be informed that Layla and Dom had taken a quick hour nap and were now on their way home. Everyone stayed around the clubhouse waiting for them to pull in and about 4 hours later, they did.

"Layla Kip Teller! I am going to kick your ass!" Eve yelled as Layla got off of Dom's bike

"Actually, it's Layla Kip Lowman now." She replied

"Are you fucking kidding me?!" Eve yelled

"What happened?" Jax said as he and everyone else came over to where they were standing

"Ask the newlyweds." Eve said as she thru her hands into the air

"What!?" Abel yelled "I'm going to murder you!" He said as he moved towards Dom

"Abel! Stop it. Explain this to us." Gemma said as she pushed her way to Layla and Dom

"We went to Reno and got married. That's it." Dom said

"Wendy was our witness." Layla added

"Really? Junkie Bitch." Gemma said under her breath

"Jax, say something! Happy?" Eve said

"Evie, they're adults." Jax said with a smirk on his face

"He's right." Happy said catching on to what Jax was getting at

"Yup, since you're married now, you gota find a house and insurence."

"We can stay in my dorm." Dom replied

"You're gona take care of my little girl in a dorm?" Tig asked

"Well, for now."

"How about no." Tig replied

"Find an apartment. Get your own furnature and all that. Then we'll see if your adult enough then." Jax said

"Really?" Layla finally said

"Yeah." Jax laughed "No help from me or your mother or anyone else."

"That's real rich coming from you." she laughed

"What did you say?" Jax asked

"Well, why would I ask you for help anyways? I should be asking Kozik." Layla said with a smirk on her face

"Layla, not here." Eve said

"Why? Everyone already knows I bet."

"Knows what?" Gemma asked

"That dad might not even be my dad." Layla said thru gritted teeth

"Kip, go inside now." Jax said

"No, I want answers."

"After the stunt you just pulled? I would listen to me if I were you." He said and turned to walk into the clubhouse

"Layla, just go talk to him." Dom said

"Fine." she replied and followed Jax

* * *

She sat down at the bar and grabbed a bottle of Jameson that was sitting on it. Jax continued walking into the chapel.

"Sit down." He said from the door and Layla listened

Jax sat at the head of the table and Layla at the other end.

"You could sit up here."

"I prefer this seat."

"I'm not sure where to start." Jax said

"How about why no one ever told me?"

"I wasn't with your mother when you were concieved. Technically, she was with Kozik, but not really. You weren't planned at all. To be honest, you were a accident."

"A mistake." Layla said

"No, never a mistake. You're one of the best things that has ever happened to me or your mother. She took off to Tacoma for a few months with him. I found later that it was because she was being threatened. She came home for a lockdown and found out then." Jax said as he ran his hand thru his hair "We finally told eachother how we felt and got together."

"So did you know that I might be Koz's?" Layla asked

"Yeah, from the start. I didn't care. I love your mother more than I could ever express. You're half her and that's all that mattered." He said and then got up and sat back down by Layla "When you were born, I was in prison. Kozik was there for you for the first 9 months of your life and that bothered me so much. He didn't want to find out and in turn I didn't as well."

"So, you didn't care?"

"No Kip, I didn't. Because you were mine from the minute I find out about you. When we got married, I took Koz aside and asked him again if he wanted to find out. No one knows about that. He said that no matter what that test would say, you would be my daughter."

"Because of mom?" Layla asked

"Yeah. Your mom is my rock. I know I've been hard on everyone since Ope died and I know that we never got along because of that. But I'm hard on you because I wanted better than this for you."

"I want this. I love my life and everything about it."

"I know that now. You really proved that today." He laughed "You're a talented tattooist already and smart as hell. I just want you to go out and make a name for yourself."

"I'm sorry about all that last night and blowing up."

"That was the Gemma in you coming out. I can't promise that I won't kill your new husband though." He said as he stood up from the table

"He's pretty tough." She laughed and stood up as well "Dad, I really am sorry. I'm still pissed that no one ever told me though."

"And I'm sorry about that. If you wanted to find out, we could."

"Nah, I'm good for now."


End file.
